


what if.. we make this... Our own Fallen Kingdom..?

by CypressFields



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: :D, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twitch Streamer, Current Update: It's just the prologue for now! very short., Established Gueira/Meis (Promare), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gamer AU - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Minecraft, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lucia Fex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Gueira (Promare), Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, oh yeah i forgot to tag:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressFields/pseuds/CypressFields
Summary: Galo and Lio meet in Twitchcon due to an unfortunate incident during Lio's panel.After opening up to each other,putting their Minecraft beds next to each other,being Aina's (chaotic) wingmen together,defeating the Ender Dragon together,beating up Kray Forsight together,they learn to rule the world together.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Thyma, Gueria/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	what if.. we make this... Our own Fallen Kingdom..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This streamer AU is an AU i've been thinking of for a VERY long time and i'm glad i'm actually able to get this out!!
> 
> This chapter IS skippable! This event will just be mentioned along the way is all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!! I had a fun time writing it...

"Lio, get that chest on your right!"

"On it!" Lio exclaims as he quickly glides his mouse toward the right, combined with keeping his finger on the W key and mashing the spacebar. As his character gets to the blocky chest, he opens it with a quick right-click of the mouse. He then curses, "Fuck! Someone already got to it," and immediately closes it with the E key.

"Shit!" Gueira yells, loud enough to make the younger man startle a little. Not only are Lio's ears suffering from the loud and confined space of his Gamer Headphones, but he could also hear him through the thin walls of their apartment. (They should really buy soundproof foam walls.)

"Relax, there should be more chests which haven't been looted." Lio eyes Gueira's blocky character running next to him onscreen. "Stay close with me, there might be other teams near us."

"Got it, Boss," Gueira replies. Lio could hear the confidence in his voice. Good, his confidence hasn't wavered yet. 

Lio is right—there are chests filled with fresh, untouched loot. Both of them ended up gathering a sufficient amount of armor, weapons, and food for throwing hands with the other teams. As the number of teams dwindled down, both feel ready to fight everyone. Gueira is clad in all iron armor with a considerably powerful enchanted bow, a couple of arrows, an enchanted iron sword, food, a couple of TNT blocks, and flint and steel. Meanwhile, Lio is wearing an iron chestplate and boots as well as a diamond helmet and pants. He also has an enchanted diamond sword (which Gueira gave him for TNT), a bow, arrows, a couple of golden apples, and a fishing rod. Some parts of both men’s armor are enchanted and shiny.

With only five teams remaining, the border begins to shrink.

When there are four teams remaining, some chests are replenished once again. Gueira has been shot dead in a scuffle for new resources. Lio can hear him move to the other side of his and Meis' room and groan loudly.

With three teams remaining, running wasn't an option.

As one of the two teams remaining, Lio stares his opponents down. Or well, opponent—his opponent's teammate had died as well.

“She just died! It’s just you and Kray, man,” Gueira chirped.

“Got it.”

In front of him was Mr. Foresight himself. Kray Foresight, to be exact. The man who captivated all of YouTube and has the most subscribers in the entire damn website. (There were rumors that he is going to run to be the governor of Promepolis, but Lio isn't sure if they are real.) 

Kray comes running toward Lio in full—mainly enchanted—diamond armor and with an enchanted diamond sword. Lio stays a fair distance away from the man's character and shoots flame arrows at him. As Kray dodges them all with calculated jumps, Lio eats a golden apple and uses his fishing rod to bring Kray closer. Instead of taking out his sword, Lio uses flint and steel he took from Gueria's remains.

Right-clicking the ground under Kray's feet, he sets the blonde’s character on fire with flint and steel. 

Kray seems to remain calm despite continuously taking damage. Lio could take advantage of the fire and combine the damage from the burn with damage from his sword, but that would be too risky because of Kray’s armor. He then moves back and back to shooting flame arrows at the already burning man again.

This idea seems to have worked since his arrows are hitting Kray spot-on. Since Kray is taking damage from the fire, it’s preventing him from accurately dodging the incoming arrows. However, he takes this chance to eat a golden apple. He even has more in his hand.

(Lio can faintly hear Gueira mumble, “Fuck, this isn’t good…”)

With one arrow remaining, Lio shoots it as he runs toward Kray before the man can fully regenerate his health. He shoots it rather low, however, and it hits the block next to Kray’s character instead. As Lio takes out his sword, Kray takes out a bucket of lava and empties it underneath the former. He then runs and watches the other burn.

Lio believes that this will not be the end and that he can win this battle. Despite the small voice in his head telling him that it’s over, the voices in his burning heart believe that it is the opposite. He can hear Gueira’s hyped yells through his Gamer Headphones, cheering for his victory. (And Lio thinks of Meis, who would be cheering for him too—if he wasn’t busy at the moment.) In his peripheral vision, he can see his Twitch chat rapidly move, yelling and screaming in all caps.

The younger man equips a fishing rod and aims the hook straight toward Kray. 

Perfect—it landed right on top of him.

Lio reels it in, causing Kray to come flying at him and landing in the middle of the hot, searing mess of lava on the ground. By this time, Lio is already near the edge where the lava stops flowing. After keeping his finger on the W key for so long (it feels stiff from all the continuous pressure), the young man’s character is finally out of the flaming soup of death. Since he had eaten all his golden apples, Lio eats simple cooked beef so his hunger bar could fill up again. Despite having little regen from eating, it still helps combat the burning a little. A large chunk of hearts was damaged from the lava and being on fire is slowly yet surely burning him to death.

As Kray eats several golden apples in desperation (“Tch, he should be eating them one-by-one instead,” a certain redhead comments), Lio takes the opportunity to bash him further into the lava with a sword while chipping off his HP.

One hit. Kray is still eating.

Two hits. Kray is using up the last of his golden apples.

Three hits. Kray is equipping his sword. Lio has stopped burning.

And with four hits, Kray slashes Lio.

“ ** _Shit!_ **”

Lio is sent _flying_. The knockback on Kray’s sword is ridiculously powerful, as if the sword had some sort of wind enchantment forged into it. Unfortunately, with only **one** heart left, Lio knows he can’t survive. Unless some god or supernatural being makes him land in water, there is absolutely no chance of survival.

Even though Lio physically isn't falling, his stomach drops—the butterflies inside of him dance around each other, twisting and curling, switching from tango to salsa to waltz and then to freestyle. As solid blocks come into view, these butterflies drop into a split, deep into the pit of Lio's stomach. His sense of time distorts as the butterflies shrivel into anxious flames, turning a few seconds into minutes. They turn into ashes as the confidence in Lio tries to find one last glimmer of hope that he will be the victor of today's Hunger Games.

**Kray_Forsight burned to death**

And there comes his daring victory.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/galo_de_lion)
> 
>   
> [My only other Promare fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813255)


End file.
